YuGiOh! Key of Light
by Skyla Doragono
Summary: The long awaited Year Five at Hogwarts! Duel tournaments in the summer, a horrendous DADA teacher... and the final priest arrises, while another falls to darkness...
1. From Harry's View

**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Key of Light **

Whooo...? What is this? A very extra special update? O.O ZoMG! XD

Yes, so I hurried and started Year Five right away. I'm glad that _A Matter of Family _is over; for a story necessary for the overall plot, it was a pain. And, to those of you who haven't read that story... well, you're screwed, 'cause you're going to have to go back and read it, or you won't know what's going on later. So, NYA! XP

Anywho... happy birthday goes out to my bud, Kaze, for whom the effort in making this chapter was for. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE – FROM HARRY'S VIEW**

The hottest day of the summer had come to Privet Drive. The residence of the street had retreated to the cool indoors of their houses, while plants withered and cars remained dusty due to drought water restrictions. Well… most of the residents were inside anyway. A certain skinny, dark haired boy was hidden in the withering hydrangea bed surrounding the house marked number four.

Harry Potter gazed up from his hiding spot, looking at the open window above. His aunt and uncle were talking about him in hushed tones as usual… not that he really cared what they thought about him. Besides, listening to their harping was the only thing he had to do until the post arrived.

To say that he was excited about what might be coming to his doorstep that afternoon was a bit of an understatement. Rumors had been circulating the dueling circuit that when Kaiba Land – London opened later in the summer, there would be a grand tournament featuring duelists from all over the world exclusively invited by Seto Kaiba himself… and one of those duelists was from Surrey.

It did not take much brainpower to figure out whom.

Ages seemed to pass before the post finally came. Once the man left their front porch, Harry sprang from his hiding spot and dashed into the house, scooping up the mail that had been slipped through the door slot. Bill… bill… "You could win a million pounds"… bill…

Ah… there it was… Harry stared at the glittering Kaiba Corporation logo on the envelope, practically drooling at the sight of it. He drifted into the living room, dropping the rest of the mail into Uncle Vernon's lap, all the while staring at the mail addressed to him and ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

Admittedly, he had more important things to worry about than competitions like this. Despite the fact that the Ministry of Magic refused to acknowledge it, Lord Voldemort had arisen once more, nearly killing him and Marik in the process. He would be a fool to say he was not worried; he watched the seven o' clock news every night, waiting with baited breath to hear reports of missing people. So far, nothing had happened, and that made him even more nervous.

Hence, why he was focusing so much energy toward this tournament. Harry knew that dwelling on the inevitable was going to wear thin on his patience, and when something finally did happen, he would not be nearly prepared enough for it if he let the silence destroy him like that.

With a sound of excitement that drew raised eyebrows, Harry tore open the envelope, revealing four tickets inside. Three of them were audience tickets, each one with the name of his uncle, aunt, and cousin. The fourth, however… the forth had his name printed in glittering gold letters, with a stamp marked "Duelist" directly under it.

"_YES!" _Harry whooped in excitement, jumping up and down and waving the tickets, just as Dudley came down from upstairs. The pudgy teen saw the tickets, and Harry was lucky enough to save his ticket as Dudley grabbed the others from his hand.

"Kaiba Land tickets!" he exclaimed, his round face – so much like Uncle Vernon's – twisted up in shock. "How the bloody hell did _you _get these?"

All eyes were on Harry now, and he gulped, feeling like a deer in headlights. Excuse! Quick! "W-well… I heard you begging to Uncle Vernon to go to the grand opening… so I entered a drawing to win four tickets."

Dudley stared at him, eyes wide. "Harry…" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "You've finally proved yourself useful…!"

"Erm… thanks?"

Dudley went and practically tackled Vernon into his chair, begging for him to take them to the Kaiba Land opening. Since they had the tickets (and it was Dudley doing the begging), Harry knew what the answer would be. He headed upstairs unnoticed, slipping into his room.

Gazing lovingly at his ticket, Harry headed over to his mirror and stuck the slip of paper in the frame… before he paused, looking at his shoddy clothes. He picked at the hand-me-downs, letting out a sigh; his school clothes he could not really wear without his aunt and uncle having a fit, and all of his home clothes were dingy and old like the ones he was wearing. After a moment, he shrugged, trying to keep positive. There were a lot of strange looking duelists out there (hell, look at Yugi); maybe people would just take it as one of his quirks.

Harry shrugged again, before going to his bed and pulling out his trunk. Flipping it open revealed his Duel Disk III and card box right on top, and he took the two items, setting them on his bed and slipping the trunk back under. He did not have many cards – just the ones that Yugi and the others had given him, all of which were in Japanese.

Settling down on the bed, he took out his translation list and the cards that went with them, and started to get to work…

-.oOOo.-

The summer days seemed to crawl by, and Harry practically melted in relief the day they all piled into the family car to go to the tournament. He kept a tight grip on his backpack loaded with, as far as anyone else knew, snacks and other refreshments. It was not a total lie; he had some pocky in there that Draco had given him to try ages ago (fortunately, the fudge had not melted yet). Obviously, what really made the bag so bulky was his Duel Disk and deck… but they did not need to know that, at least not yet.

Harry stared outside in concern. The highway leading to Kaiba Land was _packed. _Cars were lined up for miles, and he would bet his wand most of them were heading toward the new facility. Fortunately, they had gotten quite close before they got stuck in traffic, thanks to Dudley's insistence that they leave early.

A long and tedious half hour passed, before they were finally able to get to the parking lot. Another fifteen minutes passed before they actually got to park. From then on it was a mad rush up to the stadium entrance. Harry was not really paying attention; he was observing his ticket, which said he had to go to through the side entrance instead of the main lobby. How was he…?

Uncle Vernon suddenly stopped in front of him, shouting at a car and driver that had nearly run him over as it turned the corner. Harry took that as his cue to slip away, quickly making it to a sign pointing toward the side entrance. Following it around revealed a small, unassuming door guarded by two men in immaculate black suites… and one, blonde young man who was pacing back and fourth anxiously.

Harry blinked. "Jounouchi, right?" he asked.

The blonde looked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Harry-kun! Glad you remember!"

Harry yelped as Jounouchi ran over to him and practically bear-hugged him. "Your English has improved," he observed, trying to wiggle away.

Jou rolled his eyes as he let him go. "Oy… Kaiba make… made me practice," he corrected himself, rolling his eyes again. "Said I wouldn't come to tournament if I didn't. Tight ass."

Harry laughed, only to cut himself off as the older boy picked at his clothes. "Oy, oy! Kaiba say you'd be wearing bum clothes."

"Well… it's all I have that I can wear…" Harry replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Jounouchi just grinned again – really, he seemed incapable of anything else – before taking the young wizard's hand and pulling him toward the guards.

"No worry," he said. "Brought old clothes with me. Should fit."

Harry blinked in surprise, feeling a bit like Dobby in the respect that Jou would let him wear his clothes, even if they were old hand-me-downs. Really, sometimes he thought he was lucky to get Dudley's old clothes…

He showed the guards his ticket, and they were allowed through. Jou paused a moment to grab a backpack that was obviously his, before propelling him toward the nearest men's rest room and pushing him into a stall. The older boy handed him the clothes over the top of the stall, and Harry ended up coming out a moment later dressed in a white shirt with green trim and baggy blue jeans. Jou applauded his look, before handing him a bag.

"I… 'borrowed' these from Yugi-kun," he said sheepishly. "Give you some style."

Harry blinked in surprise, before opening up the bag to reveal a black and silver wristband and a gold bracelet. He grinned, putting the trinkets on as Jou nodded approvingly. Once his "style" was on, Harry went for his own bag, pulling out his duel disk and placing it on his arm.

"Now you look like duelist," Jou stated.

Harry did not think anyone could give him a better compliment at that moment.

From the bathrooms, Jounouchi led him out along a stretch of hallway to a door marked "Duelist Prep Room". The older boy swung the door open to reveal the… gangliest collection of people Harry had ever seen in his life. The rumors were not kidding; Seto had invited people from all over the world all right, and from all walks of life too.

Off to one side, there was a short kid with green hair and giant glasses talking to another boy about his height wearing a beanie with tuffs of brown and purple hair sticking out. They both turned when Harry and Jounouchi entered, sneering at them (particularly Jou), before going back to their conversation.

"Watch out for those guys," Jou whispered to him. "The one with glasses is Insector Haga, and other is Dinosaur Ryuusaki. Haga's sly; he'd do anything for win, even sabotage your deck. Ryuusaki isn't as bad, but since he associate much with Haga, I wouldn't trust him as far as I throw him."

Harry nodded. "Noted," he murmured. He let his gaze drift over the others. There was one in another corner… Harry was not sure if the person was male or female. The person had too much of a flat chest to be a female, yet the way the rest of the person was built made it hard to say for sure. Either way, Jou murmured he did not know anything about them, so Harry let it drop, instead letting a dark haired man waving around what looked like a fishing spear catch his attention.

"That's… Kajiki Ryota…" Jou muttered, sweatdropping. "He's… energetic."

"Understatement," Harry replied dryly. Next to Kajiki (enduring his ranting) was a tall, very well built blonde man that looked like he was more comfortable in a gym than anywhere else.

"I hear of him, but never face him," Jou whispered. "Think his name is Rafell…?"

"Raphael?" Harry asked.

"That it," Jou replied, nodding. "Really respects cards, that one. Too much. Never lets his monsters go to the grave."

"You're kidding?" the young wizard asked, blinking at the tall duelist with respect. As much as he dueled, he never managed to go through a round without having one monster stay in the graveyard. He almost looked forward to dueling this one…

"_Out _of the way! You're ta— Jounouchi?"

Jou turned… before quickly straightening and running a hand through his hair as if that would help tame it somehow. Harry turned as well… and could instantly understand why Jou had rushed to make himself presentable. Behind them was a rather… buxom blonde, wearing a purple and black outfit that left very little to the imagination.

"Mai-san!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily. "It's been a long time… I was starting to think I'd—"

Jou was cut off as a man just a bit shorter than Mai with spiked brown hair (which made up for the height difference) came up from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, raising an eyebrow at Jou, who starting growling when he touched her.

"Who's the puppy dog?" the man asked, sneering as Jou's growls got louder. Mai turned her nose at Jou, tossing the man behind her an almost seductive smile.

"No one important, Varon dear," she said, starting to lead him away. Varon turned toward Jou as they passed, who had developed a look akin to a wounded puppy.

"Better not bother my girlfriend again, mutt," he sneered.

Jounouchi watched the two of them retreat to their own private corner, his hands balled up into fists.

"_Ano yarou!"_ Jou snarled, gnashing his teeth as Harry backed away, privately glad he did not know what that meant.

"Easy, koinu-kun," came a voice from behind them. "I may just have to drag you away to get your shots."

Jou turned, looking like he was about ready to deck whoever it was behind him, but he stopped before his fist got too high. Harry turned as well to see a dark haired young man about Jou's age, wearing black slacks and shirt with a red vest. The man idly twirled a strand of hair about his finger, making an earring with a die attached to it swing back and forth, as Jounouchi grinned.

"Otogi!" he exclaimed. "What hole did Kaiba drag you out of?"

Ryuuji Otogi just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "The business hole. DDM has been quite popular in both America and Japan. I'm judging from the crowd this has drawn that it might be popular in this country as well."

"DDM?" Harry asked, blinking up at him.

Otogi turned to him in surprise, before he smiled. "Dungeon Dice Monsters," he clarified. "A board game I created using dice instead of cards to summon monsters."

Harry's eyes widened, instantly interested; drawing a chuckle out of the two older boys. Otogi offered to show him out to play some day, which got a rapid nod out of him, just as another blonde girl entered the room. This one was much younger than Mai, however, with her hair pulled back in pigtails. Judging from the look on Jounouchi's face when he saw her, he knew her as well… and not in the same manner he knew Mai.

"R…Rebecca…" he muttered. "Good to… see you again…"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Don't strain yourself pretending to be glad to see me, Jounouchi!" she stated huffily.

"No, no! I glad to see you! Really!" Jou exclaimed, sweatdropping.

"That wasn't very convincing…" Otogi muttered, drawing a dog-like whimper from Jou.

Rebecca "harrumphed" in annoyance, before she got a starry look in her eyes. "I didn't even want to come here. The only reason I came was for the chance to see my darling."

"Your… darling…?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer, considering the girl's bad attitude.

"Um-hum!" she replied, nodding rapidly. "Yugi Mutou."

There was enough sweatdrops between Jounouchi and Harry fill a miniature pool.

"Uhh…"

Rebecca skipped off before Harry could get a word in edgewise. All three of them watched her leave, more sweatdrops adding to the collection.

"Do you want to tell her that Yugi is, essentially, gay?" he asked Jou and Otogi.

"Nope," the other two replied, shaking their heads… before Otogi jumped in surprise, realizing what Harry said.

"Wait, when did that happen?" he asked. Jou and Harry just sighed.

-.oOOo.-

An hour later found Jounouchi wandering to where he was supposed to go to meet his first opponent of the tournament. They had all been privately given information on where they would need to go, but were not told with whom they would be dueling against. That was just fine with him; as long as he survived long enough to put that Varon bastard in an early grave, he did not care whom he dueled against.

He arrived at an antique car display, and it was taking him everything he had not to stop and drool over the cars. Admittedly, Japan had the better modern cars, but it was the older, foreign cars that really awesome…

"Oy, oy, koinu-chan," came a mocking voice. "Looks like we meet again!"

Jounouchi snarled, turning to where Varon was standing with an arrogant tilt to his stance. He was about to snap at him, to curse him out for daring to call someone that had proven himself an excellent duelist time and again like he had a puppy… when he caught sight of the duel disk on his arm…

Uh oh…

-.oOOo.-

Harry ran through the massive Kaiba Land complex, heading toward his first duel of the tournament. The opening ceremonies had been… interesting, to say the least. Even over the cheers of the crowd, he heard Uncle Vernon's exclamation of surprise when his name was announced, along with Dudley's shout of outrage. It took him everything not to grin in triumph at that; he had officially one-upped his cousin.

At any rate, the Kaiba Land complex was massive, with more than just duel rings littering the place. There was also a miniature amusement park, complete with roller coasters, Ferris wheels, and a zoo. His first duel was to take place at the Tyrannosaurs display within the zoo… so when he saw who his opponent was, he was not too terribly surprised.

"Ah, so you must be Jounouchi's friend," Dinosaur Ryuusaki said, turning as Harry approached. "I wonder if you're a mutt like he is."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he gradually came to a stop. "What's with everyone calling Jounouchi a dog?"

Ryuusaki snorted, rolling his eyes. "Because he's the useless underdog that no one should ever count on."

That got a frown out of Harry. He gave the shorter boy a hard look. "I consider that 'useless underdog' one of my friends," he stated hotly.

"Ha!" Ryuusaki exclaimed. "Then I'll send you to the dog house along with him!"

He held out the arm his Duel Disk was on, ejecting the holographic pods, before letting the two panels slide together. Harry followed suit soon after, sliding his deck into the holder.

"Don't underestimate me," he stated. "This may be my first tournament, but I'll still take you out!"

"Bring it on!"

"_Duel!"_


	2. Round One! Duel!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Key of Light **

If I had a dime for the many demands for me to update this story that are now littering the review box for it, I'd be damn rich. You people seem to fail to realize that I'm a _21-year-old _that has a job and real life problems that take priority over my fan fiction. Not only that, but I've reported several times in my profile that I've had writer's block, and was having a difficult time getting this chapter to work properly. Next time, look in my profile before leaving heaps of reviews just telling me to update, for my sanity, _PLEASE._

Anyway... someone asked somewhere if I was adding the DOMA Season from Yu-Gi-Oh into the story. No, I'm not. I'm only added a handful of the characters, though they're in a sort of similar situation in this story, as you'll see.

Now, sit back and enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – ROUND ONE! DUEL!**

Jounouchi glared at his opponent from across the way, holding onto his starting hand tightly. He had only seen the kind of duel disk Varon was wearing once before, during the Battle City the year before… What a sellout; he could not believe Mai was associating with trash like this.

"So, what happens?" he sneered. "They let you use their faked cards too?"

Varon raised an eyebrow in surprise, before he smirked. "I couldn't exactly get away with that and expect not to be disqualified, now can I?" he replied. "Besides… who else can show those robed idiots how to use these cards?"

Jou narrowed his eyes. "So, essentially, you're their teacher."

"Me and a few others," Varon replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Mai-san included."

Jou snarled angrily. No… Mai would never…! "You lie!"

"Do I?" Varon sneered, an eerie grin on his face. "Care to find out…?"

Fist tightening around his cards, Jounouchi growled softly. Oh… he was going to wipe that bastard's grin off his face… He announced his turn, starting off the duel as he drew from his deck. Looking down at his hand, however, he realized he had absolutely no idea what kind of deck Varon had. He had to be cautious…

"Wyvern no Senshi, summon in attack," he announced, placing the card on the field. The reptilian monster appeared a moment later, sword held at the ready. "Turn end!"

Varon raised an eyebrow, as if he were surprised that was all Jou was going to do. He announced his turn, glancing at the card… before placing it on the field.

"Psychic Armor Head, summon in attack!"

Jou stared… and stared… and just for kicks, he stared some more. He had just summoned… a helmet. It was not even a fancy helmet – just a simple white and blue thing with a visor… and with zero attack power.

"What the hell…?" he muttered.

The surprise must have been obvious on his face, for Varon started laughing. "What's the matter, Jounouchi? Never seen this kind of monster before? Thinking it's a fake?"

"I think you're off your nut," Jou replied, growling. "Who the hell starts off a duel with a monster with no attack power?"

The triumphant look that appeared on Varon's face made Jou take an unconscious step back. "Oh, trust me… there's a reason for this," he sneered, before ramming a magic card into the slot. "Activate magic card, Armor Gravitation! This card in combination with Psychic Armor Head, allows me to summon armor monsters up to level four. So! Trap Buster! Big Bang Bro! Armor Boot! Active Guard! Summon in attack!"

Two gauntlets, a pair of boots, and a chest guard appeared in addition to the helmet from before, all with zero attack power. That was not what made Jou bite his lip in worry, though; what made him so concerned was the fact that barely a moment later, the armor pieces actually _equipped _themselves to Varon, making him look like some kind of super hero out of a bad sentai show. Granted, that was more than just a little weird… but still, all of the pieces only had zero attack power…

"Battle phase!" Varon announced, making Jou jump in surprise.

"W-w-wait a sec, are you out of your—"

Jou was cut off as Varon suddenly charged forward, the fist with Big Bang Bro equipped to it ramming into Warrior of Wyvern's gut, making the monster break apart and sending it to the graveyard. Jou jumped when he heard his Life Point meter beeping, and stared in horror as it went down fifteen hundred points.

"N-nani?" he exclaimed, staring at it like it had betrayed him.

Varon sniggered. "Big Bang Bro has an effect; it can destroy a monster, and deal damage equal to the monsters attack directly to the owner's life points."

Jou gave him a dull look. It figured…

"End turn!"

As soon as the words left Varon's mouth, the armor he was wearing broke apart, and all five monsters were sent to the grave. Jou stared in confusion; what… would he be left vulnerable after every turn? That just meant that all he had to do was summon a powerful enough monster and completely wipe out his life points. Talk about a major hole in his strategy…

"My turn! Draw!" Jou shouted, pulling a card from his deck. Hmm… he did not have anything extremely powerful… but…

"Forward Captain, summon in attack!" he announced. The blonde, armored soldier appeared on the field, cape swaying slightly as it brought its sword up. "When effectively summoned, I can summon another monster below level four!" Jou pulled his card from his hand, before slapping it onto the field. "Battle Warrior!"

A creature that looked like a fighter from a science fiction film appeared on the field, fists raised and ready to attack. Granted, his combined monsters only had nineteen hundred attack power between them, but it was enough to make a sizable dent.

"Go, Forward Captain, Battle Warrior; player direct attack!"

The two monsters charged forward, both hitting Varon one after the other, knocking him down along with his life points. Jou thumbed the side of his nose, smirking.

"How you like that?"

Varon smirked as well, climbing back to his feet. "Bring it…"

Katsuya Jounouchi: 2500

Varon: 2100

**-.oOOo.-**

Harry let out a shout of surprised, holding his arms protectively over his face as the force of Rex's attack forced him to skid back, kicking up dirt as he went. He coughed, looking up as his DD Assailant shattered to pieces, his Life Points dropping in the process. That Giant Rex of Ryuusaki's was… well, a monster – a level four monster as a matter of fact, with a whopping two thousand attack points. Fortunately for him, Ryuusaki had not done his homework.

"DD Assailant has an effect!" Harry announced. "If you destroy it, both it and your monster are removed from play."

Ryuusaki let out an annoyed "Tch!" as the dinosaur disappeared, taking the card and pocketing it, as there was no place on the duel disks to put monsters removed from play. Harry did the same for his card, his mind working quickly. He had a plan that might work, but it all depended on the draw of his cards…

Dinosaur Ryuusaki: 4000

Harry Potter: 3700

"My turn!" Harry announced, drawing a card. He tried to keep the excitement off his face; he had just gotten his favorite card, the same monster whose image was on the watch Seto had given him what felt like ages ago. He could probably easily wipe the field with it…

…but no. That was the wrong kind of thinking. If he just relied on that card, he would loose easily, and then where would that get him? Loosing in the first round… Dudley would never let him hear the end of it.

"I'll place one card face down," he announced, sliding a card in the trap/magic slot. The card appeared on the field before him, face down, as he held up his favorite card. "And I'll play Gemini Elf in attack!"

The twin elves appeared on the field, and at Harry's command headed straight for Ryuusaki, attacking him directly with their magic. The dinosaur duelist looked furious, and Harry assumed it was because a virtual beginner had actually managed to land a direct hit.

"Maybe now you'll take me a bit seriously?" Harry suggested.

"Feh! Beginner's luck," Ryuusaki snapped, drawing a card.

The nasty smirk that appeared on Ryuusaki's face was enough to make Harry frown in concern. He held up a Fusion card, announcing what it did as if Harry was too green to know. Beginner or not, it did not take a genius to figure out what the magic card could do, and the fusion monster that appeared made the young wizard take a concerned step back.

"Hellhound Saurus," Ryuusaki announced proudly as the Pterodactyl-like creature appeared, flapping its wings, looming over the field. "Don't think your monster can protect you this turn, kid. This fusion monster can attack you directly. Granted, it only can just once, but that will be enough."

Harry was forced to protect himself again as the Hellhound Saurus opened its mouth and let out a terrible screech. His hands quickly went to his ears to block out the noise, but not before he heard the sound of his Life Points dropping.

Dinosaur Ryuusaki: 2100

Harry Potter: 1700

Biting his lip, Harry took his turn, but there was not much he could do. He switched Gemini Elf to defense mode, before setting another card face down in defense as well, ending his turn. Think, think…! He needed to think, but the sneer and cajoling from Ryuusaki was making it difficult. This was nothing like dueling by the lake at Hogwarts; Ryuusaki smelled blood, and he would not shut up about it either.

"I special summon Fleet-footed Gilgasaurus, in attack," he announced a triumphant smirk on his face. "When this creature is specially summoned, my opponent can special summon a monster from the graveyard… but you don't have any, do you?" he sneered. Harry wanted to hit him at this point, but he did not say anything as he held up another card. "And, because he was specially summoned, I can call another monster to the field."

Another Gilgasaurus appeared next to the first, snapping its jaws at Harry. He could have sworn it looked hungry…

On Ryuusaki's command, the monsters attacked; one of the Gilgasaurus' destroyed his Gemini Elf, before the dinosaur duelist paused, considering a moment, before ordering Hellhound Saurus to attack his face down card. It was a good thing he did, at least, for Ryuusaki anyway, because Harry's face down DD Warrior Lady had a defense of sixteen hundred. Fortunately for Harry, it also had an effect… and he almost wished a farewell to the Hellhound as it was removed from play.

It did not really help Harry, however. There was still one more Gilgasaurus left on the field, and Harry winced in pain as the raptor-like monster bit down on his arm, taking his life down to a dangerous level.

Dinosaur Ryuusaki: 2100

Harry Potter: 300

Swallowing as he drew, Harry tried to fight against the stone of panic that was settling in his gut. No… he still had a chance of saving himself; he could _not _panic, or he really would loose. He glanced down at his face down card; it was too premature to activate it, but if it could give him just a little bit of an advantage…

He decided against it; he was not entirely sure if it would work like he planned if he used it now anyway. Setting another monster on the field in defense, he glanced at the card he drew, before setting that face down in a trap/magic slot as well. Here goes… he had to be very careful from this point…

Unfortunately, the triumphant sneer on Ryuusaki's face as he inspected the card he drew after announcing his turn made a heavy lump settle in Harry's stomach. He sacrificed his two Gilgasaurus', bringing forth a terrifying Black Tyranno. Harry found himself looking up… and up… and up… the monster was terribly huge, with spikes coming from its shoulders and a long tail that was whipping back and forth.

Ryuusaki laughed in triumph. "Is that a defense position monster I see on your field…?" he leered. "It is… good. Because when there's nothing but defense monsters on your field, Black Tyranno can attack you directly!"

Harry froze as the giant dinosaur came charging toward him. No… no… no…! Somehow, he managed to get his arms moving, activating the trap card he had just set face down.

"Sakuretsu Armor!"

The Armor was like a miniature Mirror Force; when an opponent's monster attacked, the trap card stopped the attack and destroyed the monster. Harry nearly sighed in relief as the dinosaur broke into pieces, revealing an annoyed Ryuusaki beyond. He could feel his knees wobbling, but somehow he managed to stay standing, drawing a card as soon as his opponent declared an end to his turn.

Harry frowned slightly; still not the card he needed, but maybe it would help him _get _that card.

"I play Pot of Greed!" he announced, holding up the card for Ryuusaki to see, before putting it in the grave and drawing two cards. One Negate Attack… and the card he needed.

Harry was finally able to give a confident smile. "I activate Soul Release!" he announced, sliding the card into the slot. Ryuusaki raised a confused eyebrow as the contents of their respective graveyards were released, letting them take five cards and remove them from play as per the effect of the card. Harry took the cards, and, seeing as he only had four in the graveyard, removed them all from play.

"Now," he continued, finally activating the trap card he had set, "I'll activate Return from a Different Dimension. At the expense of half my Life Points, I can bring back the monsters that I've had to remove from play."

Three formerly defeated monsters appeared on the field: DD Assailant, DD Warrior Lady, and Gemini Elf. It all came to a rather quick end after that; the combined might of the monsters more than a match for the Life that Ryuusaki had left.

Dinosaur Ryuusaki: 0

Harry Potter: 150

Ryuusaki just… sort of stood there, mouth slack, hanging open in shock as a buzzer sounded above them, indicating the end of their duel to everyone else that was in the area. As for Harry, it felt light a giant weight was lifted off of him, allowing him to breath for what felt like was the first time since the duel started. That had been _far_ too close for his liking…

Harry was just about to wonder what would happen next, when a voice came over the speakers:

"Duelist Potter: report to the Air Museum for your next opponent."

**-.oOOo.-**

Jounouchi stood, facing Varon and breathing heavily as a buzzer went off above them to the applause of the crowd that had gathered around them. The two of them smirked at each other, ignoring their audience, a new respect for the other's opponent in each of their eyes. Finally, too tired to stand, Varon fell back, landing on his rear end roughly before folding up his duel disk.

"Hmph…" he muttered after a moment. "Now I see why she used to speak so highly of you."

Jou raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything as Varon continued, "She won't show you that respect, you know. I can't explain what happened to her; at one point, she was starting to grow uncomfortable with what we were doing, and the next day she came back, putting twice as much effort into showing those robed idiots how to duel."

That made Jou frown, but he did not get a chance to comment. He looked up as an announcer's voice came, saying that he had to report to the park for his next duel. When he looked back, Varon had gone.

"Mai…"


	3. Round Two! High Skies Duel!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Key of Light **

Oy... just what happened that just decided to crap out for three days? O.o; yeesh...

Well, anyway, this was done on Memorial Day, but I couldn't upload till now. Now that I know how Harry's deck works, it shouldn't take me as long to get the chapter's out. Oh, and any smilarity duel-wise between the duel here and the duel between Amelda and Kaiba is purely coincidence. I have that episode, but I haven't watched it yet. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – ROUND TWO! HIGH SKIES DUEL!**

In order to get to the park where Jounouchi's next duel was going to be, he had to pass by the area where the water shows were held. On the way past, he caught sight of a glum Kajiki Ryota dragging his spear as he made his way out of the show area. Pausing a moment, Jou waited for Kajiki to catch up to him before calling out to him.

"Oy, why the long face, Kajiki-kun?" he asked, frowning at how disheartened he looked. The fisherman looked up to him.

"I was pounded by… uh… he, she… it… actually, I'm not sure _what _gender that guy was…" Kajiki replied, frowning slightly. Jou frowned as well; he must mean that mystery player from the duelist prep room with the raspberry hair.

"Where's this… person heading to next?" he asked. Kajiki shrugged.

"The Air Museum I think it said," he replied. "Oh… he… she… whatever; that person had a weird looking duel disk. Must have painted it or something. Anyway, I'm gonna go watch the rest of the action from the loser's circle. Later."

Jou's frown deepened as the fisherman left. Painted duel disk, eh? Was this person a Death Eater, or another teacher like Varon? He was not liking this… not one bit…

**-.oOOo.-**

Harry was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by the size of the place. Granted, he was in the general area of the Air Museum, but he could not actually _find _it. He swore he could hear Dudley laughing at him; with his luck, he would be disqualified because he could not find the place in time.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came to a giant sign marked "Air Museum" outside what looked like an old World War II hanger. He went inside, and found himself staring in amazement. Planes of every size and shape littered the hanger, from a full-sized replica of a Japanese Zero, to small-scale models of jet planes. The further he went inside, the larger the planes became, until finally he came to a full sized model of one of the smaller modern airliners… with a set of stairs leading to the top?

Harry frowned at that. He doubted that was supposed to be there… and that suspicion was confirmed barely a moment later when he caught sight of a flap of a trench coat. A feeling of dread started to well up in his stomach; the same kind of feeling he got when taking a Potions exam. Somehow, he had a feeling he was heading into a trap.

Swallowing, Harry made his way up the stairs… to find that his opponent was the wo/man he had seen in the duelist prep room, the one that Jounouchi did not know. S/he had his/her arms crossed before him/her, showing off an oddly colored duel disk…

Wait… green and black? Did Draco mention something like…?

Harry smiled weakly, but his opponent did not return it, his/her expression stony.

"I was hoping I would get the chance to duel you, Harry Potter," s/he said finally. "Lord Voldemort will reward the person that brings him your head quite handsomely."

Harry fought back a gulp; he hated it when his bad feelings were right. "Wha—who are you?" he asked finally, wincing as he almost said, "What are you?".

His/her expression finally changed then, to a sneer. "I'm Amelda," he (Harry finally determined this person was a "he") said, "and I'll be bringing your carcass to Voldemort!"

Just as he finished speaking, the plane beneath the two of them jerked, and before Harry knew what was happening, they were rolling out of the hanger. He bent over, grabbing onto the nearest thing he could as the plane started to pick up speed. All the while Amelda stood where he was, laughing at him, even as the plane started to pick up altitude. It was not long before they were airborne, circling low above Kaiba Land.

Harry shakily got to his feet, wind whipping about him, far too cold for his tastes. He looked down… and instantly regretted it. Certainly, he loved flying… on a broomstick; not on the _outside _of a plane.

"This will be the site of our duel," Amelda announced, narrowing his eyes as his expression darkened, "where I can easily knock you off when you loose."

Harry did gulp then, although it could not be heard over the roar of the wind. Oh bloody hell…

"_Duel!"_

Amelda: 4000

Harry Potter: 4000

**-.oOOo.-**

Technicians in the Kaiba Land control room were running about, frantically trying to see how someone _not_ in that room had activated the tour plane from the Air Museum. Fingers were clacking rapidly against keyboards and orders were being shouted back and forth. A young man sitting in a high-backed chair heard all of it, yet ignored it. The people behind him were smart; they would get that plane back down if they valued their jobs. No… he was more preoccupied with what had been said before the duel that was now starting on the screen in front of him.

"Voldemort…" he murmured softly…

**-.oOOo.-**

Shouts and exclamations of surprise rang through the main stadium of Kaiba Land, where the Dursleys where staring a bit opened mouthed at the screens before them, showing the three duels that were going on right now. Well, Vernon and Petunia were staring; Dudley was still huffing about how Harry got to duel in the tournament, and he was just lucky that he won his first match.

"Is that _legal?" _Vernon asked, watching the screen where Harry and Amelda were taking their first turns. Granted, he was not very concerned over what happened to his nephew – if he fell, it was one less nuisance in his life.

Petunia, however, was rather pale. They could hear a little bit of the dueling banter going on from the screens… and she had caught a name that made her freeze inside…

"Petunia, what's wrong?" Vernon asked suddenly, catching the look on his wife's face. She jumped slightly, just as there was a loud uproar from the people around them. The only two women in the tournament had just finished their duel rather embarrassingly fast, and the little girl that had been playing was turning away in disappointment.

"Nothing…" she said softly, leaning back in her seat. "Nothing…"

**-.oOOo.-**

Harry tried to ignore the fact that his teeth were chattering as he drew a card on his first turn. Amelda had gone first, but he had only played a Scientific Special Soldier in attack position, and Harry could not see why he had done so. It only had a measly eight hundred attack power; something even his weakest monster could blow away in an instant. Was Amelda all talk, or was he planning something…?

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, in attack position!" Harry announced, shouting to be heard above the roar of the wind. A cute cat girl appeared, a set of drums hovering around her waist on a ring and drum sticks in her hands. He ordered her to attack, and she let out a cat-like meow as she beat he drums hard, sending out electric sparks that instantly destroyed Amelda's monster.

Amelda: 2900

Harry Potter: 4000

If Amelda was concerned, he did not show it. He drew his next card and inspected it, before placing it on the field: Mechanic Soldier of Evil World, with fourteen hundred attack power. Another weak monster in attack position; just what was he playing at…?

"Set one card face down, and end turn," Amelda announced, and Harry drew, still trying to figure out just what he was doing.

He glanced at his hand, before setting a card in a trap/magic slot, and once again ordering Thunder Nyan Nyan to attack. Once again the monster was destroyed, but it only made Harry all the more concerned.

Amelda: 2400

Harry Potter: 4000

Amelda drew… and the smirk that came to his face made Harry grimace.

"Summon Cyber Scout," he announced, bringing to life a monster with thirteen hundred fifty attack power. Amelda was not done, as he held up a magic card… "And I activate Junk Dealer, allowing me to revive two monsters of warrior or machine class at half strength."

Scientific Special Soldier and Mechanic Soldier of Evil World appeared once again, at four hundred and seven hundred attack power respectively. At this point, Harry was starting to get annoyed, and was about to open his mouth to say as much… when he ended up eating his words before they could come out.

"Activate trap card, Soldier Reborn!" Amelda announced. The card he had set down on the field before flipped up, revealing a picture of the three mechanical soldiers he had on the field. "When these three monsters are present on the field, this trap destroys all cards in your hand and on the field."

Harry let out a strangled "urk!" as the cards he had on the field exploded. He let the graveyard take the cards he had in his hand; great… now he was wide open for an attack. Amelda had made him play right into his hands.

Amelda's battle phase came, and all three of the monsters attacked him at once. Separately they were weak, but together they put a sizable dent in his Life Points. Not only that, but the force of the attack made Harry loose his balance. He went skidding along the plane, hands and feet groping and slipping as he tried to slow down, eventually coming to a gradual stop near the back fin. Even over the roar of the wind he could hear Amelda laughing at him cruelly. Gritting his teeth, Harry got back to his feet, making his way slowly back to where he had been standing.

"I'm not finished yet!" he declared.

"Neither am I," Amelda replied with a smirk, declaring the start of his second main phase, before holding up a magic card… "Sky Devil's Combined Body allows me to sacrifice three monsters on the field to special summon the devil of all military ships…"

Harry took an unconscious step back as the military ship appeared. It was a devil of a ship all right, with gun turrets sticking out from every possible angle on the ship. Not only that, but its twenty-five hundred attack power made him privately glad that Amelda's battle phase was already over and done with.

"Sky Devil Fortress Ziggurat," Amelda announced proudly. "Your trap and magic cards are useless against it, and it has other defenses as well. For example… End turn!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did a small Toy Robot token appear on the field in defense position. Harry frowned; o…kay…

"No fortress is impregnable," he announced, drawing a card. "I'll scrap your 'devil'!"

Amelda: 2400

Harry Potter: 1550

Harry looked down at the card in his hand; well… Amelda said that magic cards did not work against the Fortress, not that it blocked magic cards entirely.

"I play Pot of Greed!" he announced, holding up the card before putting it in the graveyard in favor of two cards from his deck. Magician of Faith and Magic Cylinder; well, the trap card would not do him any good, but the Magician would… He set it in defense position, before announcing the end of his turn.

Amelda looked amused. "Keep wriggling," Harry could hear him murmur as he drew a card, before ordering the Fortress to attack. Gun turrets swung down, focusing all power on his face down monster. The Magician of Faith appeared for a moment, letting out a terrified scream, before disappearing.

"Thanks for that!" Harry called to Amelda, as his graveyard cards popped out. He took Pot of Greed back and added it to his hand, before returning the other cards to the grave.

Amelda just shrugged in disinterest, as if he already knew Harry's defeat was at hand, before announcing the end of his turn. Another Toy Robot appeared in defense position, making the young wizard frown. Just what was the purpose of those things…?

Harry took his turn, drawing a card before playing Pot of Greed again. He had four cards in hand now, and as he studied them carefully… he realized he actually had a chance! He just needed one more card…

"I set one card, and one monster face down in defense," he announced, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. If this did not work… "End turn!"

Amelda took his turn, drawing a card before ordering the Fortress to attack, a bored look on his face. The Djinn monster appeared for a brief moment, before it was sent to the grave.

"This is getting annoying…" Amelda growled. "Stop prolonging the inevita—"

He was cut off as the plane suddenly tipped, slowly starting to loose altitude. Harry mentally grinned in relief; whoever was _supposed_ to be in control of the plane must have finally regained control. Amelda grimaced in annoyance, announcing the end of his turn as another Toy Robot appeared.

Harry drew, and mentally cheered when he saw the card. The goddess of good fortune had to be smiling down at him, but now he was playing against time. He had no doubt that even if he won the duel; Amelda was going to try to toss him off. He had to drag this out as much as he could, or he was going to be a smear on the ground.

"I play Exiled Force in attack!" Harry announced, slapping the monster on the field. "Through its effect, I can sacrifice it to get rid of any monster on the field." He pointed up at the Fortress looming above. "Say good bye to your 'devil'!"

The troops of the Exiled Force lashed out, attacking the Sky Devil Fortress Ziggurat until the monstrosity exploded, taking the troops along with it. Amelda looked stunned, as if he had not counted on Harry being able to best him like that.

He was not done either; he held up one of the cards he had drawn earlier, before announcing, "I have a dark and a light monster lurking in my graveyard; The Djinn and Thunder Nyan Nyan. I remove those monsters from play to summon Chaos Sorcerer!"

He could picture his Aunt Petunia fainting as the Chaos Sorcerer came to life before him. It was a frightening creature, swathed in darkness, its eyes glowing with its dark power… not only that, but it was a sorcerer to boot. Just that alone meant instant fainting.

"I also activate the trap, Return from a Different Dimension!" he announced. The Djinn and Thunder Nyan Nyan returned to his field, though the cat girl went immediately to the graveyard. If there were non-light attribute monsters present, she could not be on the field.

Harry ordered his attack, and two of the Toy Robot's easily fell, having zero defense power. The tide had turned; Harry could win this duel, but he still had to be cautious. Who knew what other schemes Amelda had up his sleeve.

"End turn!"

Amelda: 2400

Harry Potter: 775

The Djinn left his side of the field; it could not stay in play once his turn had ended.

To say that Amelda looked rather annoyed would be vastly understating the case. He practically ripped his new card out of the deck, before setting it in face down defense position and another card in a trap/magic slot before ending his turn.

Harry drew, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. They were getting lower and lower, and he had no idea what Amelda was going to do next. Swallowing, he looked down at the card he had drawn… his precious Gemini Elf.

"Gemini Elf, in attack!" he announced, slapping the card down on the field. "Go!"

His monsters attacked Amelda's remaining monsters, though he had to destroy the final Toy Robot first. Apparently, that was its effect: you could not attack other monsters until it was destroyed. Strangely though, Amelda did not seem concerned, and that worried Harry…

"I place on card face down," he announced, sliding his remaining card in a trap/magic slot. "End turn!"

Amelda drew… and that annoying smirk was back on his face. He threw his head back, letting out a triumphant laugh.

"Harry Potter, you're dead," he announced, slapping the card he had drawn on the field. "KC One Clayton, in attack position!" A fairly large tank with two thousand attack power appeared on his side of the field, but Amelda was still moving, activating the trap card he had set. "Tank Units of Historical War! This card allows me to place three Tank Tokens on the field, which combined power up the Clayton by fifteen hundred points!"

Amelda's battle phase came, and the tank's main cannon swiveled around, coming to a rest on Gemini Elf… and fired…

"No, you're dead!" Harry exclaimed. "Activate trap! Magic Cylinder!"

Two cylinders appeared on either side of his twin elves. One cylinder absorbed the shell that had been fired at them, and – as the elves winked and waved good bye to Amelda – the other sent the attack right back at his Life Points.

Amelda: 0

Harry Potter: 775

"Game over!" Harry announced, his words exemplified by a _thump._

They had landed.

Barely a moment later came the sound of footsteps pounding on pavement. Harry turned to see a group of security guards running toward them, badges with the Kaiba Corporation logo glinting in the sunlight. Amelda let out an annoyed "Tch!", before jumping off of the plane, breaking out into a run and disappearing behind the hanger. The security guards split into two groups; one group went off after Amelda, while the other stayed behind and helped Harry off the plane.

"Good duel, kiddo," one said, as soon as his feet were back on the ground.

"Oh… thanks," Harry replied, but his mind was elsewhere. Had Amelda… been a Death Eater, or a normal muggle; and if he was a muggle… _why _in the world was he helping Voldemort?

"Hey, kiddo, wake up," the security guard that had spoken before said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hunh? What?" he asked, blinking up at the man.

"Look alive, kid. You missed the announcement; you've gotta go back to the main arena for your next duel."


	4. Round Three! Guardians and a Duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Key of Light **

Well, here we have chapter four, coming out a lot later than I intended for it to. I started it, then ran into the little problem of having no idea how Raphael's deck worked, so I had to snag some episodes to watch... and then the worst thing happened. Computer trouble: namely, my graphics card died because it was never compatible with Windows XP, and the OS overclocked it until it finally burned out. Most of my card is dead; thanks to a patch, I'm able to use it's most minimal functions, enough to operate this computer, but not enough for some of the other things I do: like watching videos on anything outside of Windows Media Player Classic and making video games. Tomorrow (Friday, 29th) I'll be able to pick up a graphics card from work and replace it. I just hope that it will work.

Anyway, few things of note about this chapter: because Raphael uses a guardian deck, I figured he would use _all _of the guardians, and not just the ones you see him use in the series. Also, you'll notice some shades of the DOMA arc in this chapter. _Please_ keep in mind that DOMA does not occur in the storyline I have set for this series. In fact, most of the past of the Yuugiou crew is more based on the manga version, with the exception of Noah of course.

Enough talk from me; as always, read, enjoy, and then review.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – ROUND THREE! GUARDIANS AND A DUEL IN HARRY'S DEFENSE**

On the way to the main area, Harry caught sight of Jounouchi trudging his way from the park. He ran over to him immediately, worried about the way he was sulking. A few moments of talking proved why: he had lost his duel against his last opponent.

"Man, Harry…" Jou began. "Raphael… that guy _powerful."_

"Powerful?" Harry asked, blinking. "You mean he's skilled?"

"Yeah, whooped my ass," he replied. "There three duelists left counting you. That mean pretty good chance you'll duel him. Be careful."

Harry bit his lip as they started off to the main area together, worried still. First there was Amelda, who might or might not have been a Death Eater, but was definitely working for them. Who knew how many other Death Eaters had been in the tournament? Now there was a powerful obstacle in the way of him winning the tournament. He had wanted to come to this thing to win and get his mind off of Voldemort; now the first option was looking rather grim, and the second already got shot to hell.

They arrived back at the main arena of Kaiba Land, and Jounouchi went off to an area that had been reserved for the duelists that had lost so far. Jou flashed Harry two thumbs up as he settled beside Otogi, watching him as he walked up to the platform where the bulky Raphael and the buxom Mai were already waiting for him. Harry gulped softly, looking up at the two of them, feeling rather… dwarfed, in more ways than one.

"And now," the announcer suddenly exclaimed, making Harry jump, "we're in the last two rounds of the first Kaiba Land – London Tournament!"

The crowd burst into ecstatic applause, some even standing up in their seats as they cheered. Three people did not, however, and Harry could see his aunt and uncle sitting next to a still pouting Dudley. He scratched the side of his cheek in embarrassment, wondering briefly how much trouble he was going to be in when the tournament was over.

"Now, to decide the next battle of the tourna—"

"Don't bother," Mai suddenly said, bringing the announcer to a stuttering stop. She turned her back to him, waving a dismissive hand. "The men can go first. I'll duel against the winner."

She looked over her shoulder at Harry, tossing him a wink and a kiss that made the young wizard blush, before she went over to wait for her turn.

"Uh… um… well…" the announcer stammered, looking helplessly between the two of them. "Erm… is that okay with you?"

"Uh… sure," Harry replied, glancing at Mai, noticing that she had not even brought her duel disk to this leg of the tournament, as Raphael nodded.

The announcer shook his head, before raising his arm to get attention (as if he did not have it already). "Ladies and gentlemen! For the semifinals! Raphael versus Harry Potter!"

The crowd went insane with cheers and applause, though it was hard to imagine that some of those people were cheering for Harry. Granted, he was used to getting attention from other wizards, but from Muggles it was a little… awkward. Raphael remained rather stoic through it all, while Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The announcer had them shuffle each other's decks while the crowd was settling down, and Harry gave the body-builder wannabe a brave smile.

"May… the best man win?" he said, sounding like he was not so sure about that.

Raphael looked down at him, his expression so serious that Harry almost stopped shuffling the cards. "You know what has come here," he said softly.

The young wizard blinked, before what he meant by that struck him. "The Death Eaters…" he said softly.

Raphael inclined his head ever so slightly. "You have no hope of destroying their darkness if you cannot best the darkness in your own heart. That is why I'm here."

Harry's eyes widened at that, but he did not get a chance to ask what he meant. Raphael offered Harry his deck back, taking his before walking to the other side of the area, where a booth was awaiting him. The young wizard hesitated a moment, indecision making his stomach turn, before he walked quickly toward his own dueling booth.

Stepping foot inside the small booth revealed a bit of a surprise. Seto had told him about the old duel rings that were now rarely used outside of big tournaments like this one. He never thought he would have the opportunity to duel in one, and was rather excited about it. Setting his deck down in the proper space on the field before him (which looked more like the mundane duel mats then an electronic reader), Harry just barely managed to hold on as his booth started to rise up into the air.

"Kaiba Land Tournament Semifinal!" the announcer exclaimed. "Game start!"

"_DUEL!"_

Raphael: 4000

Harry Potter: 4000

-.oOOo.-

In a dark service area of the Kaiba Land park, two figures were hovering near an open panel, unnoticed as most attention was drawn to the semifinals inside. One was sitting on the ground, a computer open on their lap, with wires connecting into the service panel. The other was hovering over him, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Varon hissed in annoyance. "If he gets a turn in, it's gonna look suspicious!"

"I'm typing as fast as I can," Amelda grumbled in annoyance. "Don't worry… I'll have it so his monsters won't be able to show up. No monsters; he automatically looses."

"Yeah, but can you type faster?" Varon growled, leaning back against the opposite wall. "I want to grab that runt and make off already."

"Oh, yes," Amelda replied, typing away. "I'm sure your ego has suffered enough damage after loosing to a mutt."

Varon growled under his breath at the memory; though he admitted, Jounouchi had been a worthy opponent, despite his oppressive streak of luck. It was not so terrible to loose to him.

He was about to snap at Amelda again, when someone tapped at his shoulder. Grumbling, he turned to see who it was… only to have a fist implant itself in his face. He landed on the ground hard, as Amelda half turned to see what happened… and good thing too, because he just missed having his face shaved off by a sword that came out of nowhere, spinning before he stabbed into his laptop. He let out a curse as the computer started to spark, pushing it away from him and getting to his feet.

"Well, well, well…" came a voice. "And just what are you rats doing here?"

The two of them sat up or turned, looking to where two people were standing at the entrance of the dark area, nothing more than silhouettes with the sun at their backs. They both had spiky hair, though one boy was taller than the other, with his hair resembling devil horns, and both had Duel Disks on their arms…

"I think they're trying to do something bad, onii-chan," the shorter one said, flexing the hand that had slugged Varon.

The taller boy sweatdropped. "Onii-_san," _he stressed, shaking his head. "I swear, Ryou; quit making me sound like I'm fucking gay."

"But, 'Kura!" Ryou exclaimed, sticking a teasing tongue out at his other half. "It's cute!"

Bakura, five thousand year old tomb robber and the king of thieves, glared daggers at his younger companion.

"Cute and me don't fit into the same sentence," he pointed out darkly.

Meanwhile, as the two of them bickered, Varon and Amelda exchanged embarrassed looks. They started to try and leave… only to have a dagger thrown by Bakura nearly embed itself in Amelda's crotch.

"Who said you could leave?"

Ryou sweatdropped, scratching the side of his face. "Kazama-chan, you need to chill out."

"I don't like it when someone fucks around with my friends," Bakura growled dangerously, eyes glinting… before he sweatdropped, turning toward Ryou. "And I'm gonna tell Susan you're starting to float in the pharaoh's waters."

Ryou stopped, turning bright red. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me."

Varon was starting to get frustrated at this point. He lunged for Ryou, temporarily forgetting he had been the one to slug him in the face. Ryou was more than happy to remind him, sidestepping his attack and raising his leg up so his knee met with Varon's gut, subsequently knocking the wind out of him. Varon doubled back, holding his stomach in pain as Amelda grimaced.

"What do you two want?" he demanded.

"You two out of this park," Ryou replied. "Preferably in handcuffs."

"Tch…" Amelda growled, holding up his Duel Disk as he brought a card out from his back pocket. "We're not going anywhere, brat."

The card back was facing Bakura and Ryou, so they could not see it. Varon could, however, and his eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! Amelda, waitta sec!" he exclaimed. "That's still experimental, we're not supposed to—"

"I know what we're supposed to do," Amelda snapped. "We're _supposed _to bring in that Potter brat. You know what he'll do if we fail."

"Yeah, but—"

"No more complaints!" Amelda snapped, letting the field magic card slot slip open so he could insert the card.

As soon as the small compartment slid closed, the Duel Disk began to spark, forcing Amelda to hold it away from his body. Dark smoke pored out from it a moment later… and Bakura winced, a sharp pain suddenly hitting him in the chest. Something about this… this was not a normal holographic reaction…

"'Kura, are you okay…?" Ryou asked, alarmed.

"It's… it's a game," Bakura said through teeth gritted in pain. "H-he's called on the Shadows."

-.oOOo.-

Harry bit his lip, staring at his opponent across the way. A twenty-two hundred point defense monster… such an intimidating monster was out already, and none of his starting cards could break through Support Defender's massive defense. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus as he drew a card at the start of his turn, grimacing down at the other cards in hand. Just how was he going to do this…?

"I place one monster face down," he announced, an indicator light blinking on the field below to show where the monster was. "And I set one card face down. End turn."

Raphael regarded his move carefully, and even though they were quite a distance away from each other, Harry could feel his skin crawl from his gaze. Just who was this man, anyway? Was he a muggle, and if he was, how did he know about Death Eaters?

How was he going to survive in a duel against him?

"My turn," he announced finally, drawing a card, inspecting it, before announcing, "I discard a card from hand to activate Wicked Flamberge."

A large, dark sword surrounded in shadows suddenly appeared above the field, before it _thunk_ed to the ground before the Support Defender. It must have been an equip magic card, because the Defender took it in its hand right away, increasing its attack by five hundred. Raphael was not done, however, as he held up another card.

"Through the Flamberge's effect, I can summon Guardian Baou to the field."

A swirling pool of darkness appeared on the field, before a dark-skinned warrior with wispy white hair rose from the ground. A moment later, the Support Defender handed off the sword to Baou, apparently through its effect. It also raised the monster's attack, bringing it from eight hundred to thirteen hundred and leaving Harry a bit confused. Strong defense, but weak fighters…?

Raphael ordered Baou to attack, and Harry privately cheered. The monster he had face down was Cyber Jar; he would not have to worry about either monster pretty soon…

Baou struck, and Cyber Jar appeared momentarily before being sent to the graveyard… and nothing.

"Wh-what…?" Harry began, perplexed.

"Guardian Baou prevents the effects of monsters from taking place when they are destroyed," Raphael provided. Harry gave him a dull look; nice of him to say so after the fact.

Raphael set two cards face down on the field before ending his turn. Harry drew, eyeing his hand with a bit of trepidation. Did all of his opponent's monsters have effects…? Most likely; and that meant he could get pummeled even if he did nothing. He had to finish this as quickly as he could…

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, in attack!" Harry announced, the cat girl appearing with a purr a moment later. On his command, she leapt forward, drumsticks sparking and making Raphael's life points the first to drop. What Raphael did next surprised him though; he activated one of the cards he had placed down, revealing a magic card called Self Sacrifice.

"At the cost of a thousand of my life points, I can revive Guardian Baou from the dead," he announced as the dark swordsman reappeared. Harry held back a grimace; what was he doing…?

Raphael: 2400

Harry Potter: 4000

The young wizard ended his turn, and Raphael drew, inspecting his hand for a moment before placing a monster on the field. Something called "Guardian Airtos" read on Harry's view of his opponent's field, but it did not appear on the field… right away. All of a sudden, it was like heavenly light shown from above, and an angel dressed in Native American garb descended gracefully to the field below. Harry could not help but stare in awe; how beautiful…

He was so enraptured with the card that had appeared, that he did not even notice Raphael was still going… that was, until she picked up a sword that raised her already high attack points by nine hundred.

"Sacred Sword of Goddess raises Airtos' power by the attack points of every monster in the grave," Raphael announced, making Harry gulp. Well… that explained the nine hundred point boost…

A moment later, Airtos was attacking Harry's only monster on the field, the brilliant sword she was holding slicing through Thunder Nyan Nyan with ease. His life points dropped, and Airtos' attack power rose to an intimidating fifty-three hundred points as soon as the cat girl was sent to the graveyard.

Raphael: 2400

Harry Potter: 2500

Harry gulped softly. Oh bloody hell…

-.oOOo.-

Bakura felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and like the rest of his body was being rearranged into some demented Picasso painting. He had to have Ryou hold him up as the unnatural darkness swallowed all four of them; Varon was freaking out, looking like he was going to try busting through the darkness any minute, while Amelda… Amelda looked possessed, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Varon…" he said, his voice deeper than normal. "Come; it's time to play a game with these fools…"

Varon stared at him like he grew another head. "No fucking way!"

Amelda turned to snap at him, but Ryou spoke up quickly. "No, it's okay! Bakura's in no shape to duel anyway; I'll just fight you."

The tomb robber sweatdropped as Amelda sneered at the two of them, nodding in acceptance. Ryou turned to set his other half down, even though he was giving him a sour pout.

"I can still duel," he grumbled in annoyance, wincing as pain shot through him again.

"You can't even stand on your own!" Ryou protested, plopping him down on the ground.

"So I'll sit," Bakura replied tersely. "I don't want to see you get creamed with that… that… starter deck noob _thing _of yours."

Ryou had been experimenting with different decks as of late, but despite all his knowledge of the card game, he was settling on a deck that the majority of which was from a starter set. It irked Bakura to no end, mostly because Ryou could be given any set of cards and was able pull a strategy out of his ass for them in no time.

"Don't worry so much, 'Kura," Ryou said with a grin. "I beat you with this 'starter deck noob thing', remember?"

Bakura sweatdropped; that was another thing that annoyed him to no end. The damn deck was so simple, it was easy to under or overestimate what it could do. Thus, leading to Ryou kicking his ass with it time and again.

Ryou stood up straight, unfolding his duel disk before sliding his cards into the deck slot.

"Duel!"

Ryou Bakura: 4000

Amelda: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Ryou announced, drawing his card. A moment passed as he shuffled his hand cards about, pondering, before settling on two cards. "I summon Regenerating Mummy, in attack and set one card face down."

A face down card appeared, followed by the decaying and decrepit mummy, surrounded by a wispy mist, that he had called to the field. Bakura smirked slightly; bringing out a monster with eighteen hundred attack was a strong start.

"End turn!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did Ryou feel something clamp around his ankles. He moved to see what it was, when pain shot up through him, like his life was being drained away… and in a sense it was, as the sound of his life points dropping came a moment later.

Ryou Bakura: 3900

Amelda: 4000

Amelda let out an inhuman laugh. "For every turn you end, the darkness will take a bit of your life, depending on how many monsters you've used."

Ryou grimaced, looking at his life point counter. His strategy depended on sending monsters to the grave and summoning them to the field through card effects. If he lost a hundred points for every monster… he was going to have to re-think his strategy.

Quickly.


End file.
